A Returning
by DBKate
Summary: Anakin/Amidala - Ten years after TPM, a Queen must make a choice.


Category: Romance, Schmoop, wee bit of angst  
Rating: PG-13   
Pairing: Anakin/Amidala   
Spoilers: For TPM and possibly future eps, etc/follows canon  
Archive: You want it, feel free to take it, just keep this header attached.  
Feedback: Are you kidding? I love youse guys! g Gimme some hell at: [dbkate2@aol.com][1]

Summary: Ten years after the Phantom Menace a Queen must make a choice. 

**-------  
A RETURNING  
by DBKate, 2000  
[dbkate2@aol.com][1]   
------- **

The bright blue orb of Naboo filled the viewscreen and Anakin Skywalker stared at it, remembering clearly so many of the small details he'd only seen in passing ten years before. 

Hazy streams of clouds hovered above sparkling blue waters and the lines of lush land looked rich and green, even from such a great height. He could almost smell the fresh oxygen-rich air and feel the sunlight on his face. 

Naboo was beautiful then and beautiful still, even after the passing of a decade. 

Ten years. Had it really been that long since he'd last been on this world? The world upon which he'd fought his first true battle, been made a padawan and lost Qui-Gon. 

He thought of Qui-Gon once a day, every day, usually at the same time. Late in the evening, after nighttime meditations were through. It was always the same memory; the tall, impossibly grave Jedi master was smiling smiling at a slave boy from Tatooine, encouraging him with absolute faith in a power that Anakin himself was then unaware of. 

The Force was with him, and Qui-Gon believed in him, even when others could or would not. Few had ever had such great faith in him, and Anakin would often wonder in the moments before sleep took him under its wing what life would have been like if Qui-Gon had not died at the hands of the Dark One. 

If Qui-Gon had been his master instead of Obi-Wan. 

"You seem lost in thought, padawan. What's on your mind?" 

Anakin started at the sound of Obi-Wan's voice in his ear, hoping his master wasn't so attuned to his thoughts as to guess them outright. "I was " Hesitantly. "I was just remembering, that's all, Master." 

Obi-Wan nodded and peered out over the city of Theed, which was rapidly approaching. "Yes, there are many memories here," he sighed. "Too many." 

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and saw the slight creases that had recently begun to line the corners of his master's eyes. "Yes, but times are better now, wouldn't you say? It's not every day we actually get _invited_ to visit a planet, you know." 

Obi-Wan smiled fractionally. "True, but then again, it's not every day a planet has a celebration like this one." 

Anakin blinked. "A celebration, Master? But I thought that Padme I mean, her Highness, invited us here on a visit." 

"She did, padawan. Us along with five hundred other young men. But, unlike them, you and I are here to observe, not participate." 

"Observe, Master? Observe what?" 

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin and smiled softly. "Observe the betrothal of Queen Amidala, Anakin. It is her twenty-fourth birthday and according to Naboo law, she must choose a husband by sundown tomorrow." He nodded toward the palace that loomed on the horizon. "I expect there'll be hundreds of suitors, perhaps more, from all over the galaxy." 

The ship veered toward a huge hangar and Anakin felt his stomach plunge to somewhere around his ankles, but not from the landing. 

It was the words "betrothal" and "hundreds of suitors" that made him feel ill, horribly, horribly ill. He thought of Padme even more often than Qui-Gon and in his warm imagination she was always the simple, beautiful girl he'd met on Tatooine, her shining, brown hair curling over her forehead, her face free from paints or artifice. He'd hear her laughter, sweet, like music and sometimes in these dreams, she favor him with a smile, one that was warmer than the twin suns of his desert homeworld. 

They'd kept in touch over the years, trading an endless stream of holopics and vid letters and thus he'd kept his Padme tucked close to his heart and soul, unable to help but think of her all the time. 

He'd hardly thought of The Queen at all. 

But The Queen and his Padme were one, and as the ship came to a full stop on the landing pad, Anakin raised the hood of his cloak over his head and hoped fervently that no one would see what he was sure was a miserable, stark white countenance. 

Obi-Wan seemed to take no notice of his apprentice's distress and raised his own hood, its dark brown contrasting sharply with the bright white of his formal tunic. "At least we won't have to worry about any troubles this time around. Right, padawan?" 

Anakin swallowed hard and nodded but didn't reply. Instead, he followed his master past the ship's main cargo area and down the already lowered exit ramp. He could see Governor Sio Bibble and an array of other dignitaries waiting for them, their faces bright with huge smiles. 

As customary, Anakin stayed two steps behind his master, and waited until they were formally greeted before he pulled down his hood and allowed himself to be embraced by the Governor and a few other old friends. 

"My, how he's grown," exclaimed Bibble, his brown eyes twinkling as he appraised Anakin. "A man now, and a Jedi knight no less." 

"Not a knight," Anakin interrupted. "Not yet anyway." 

"We are honored to have been invited, Governor. The Council sends its regards as well as its best wishes to the Naboo." Obi-Wan's tone was solemn enough to distract Bibble from Anakin and the old governor bowed in reply. 

"It is you who honors us as always, Master Kenobi." Bibble waved his guard forward and they stepped smartly into formation. "If you follow us, we will take you to your quarters. Her Highness very specifically ordered that only the finest of rooms were good enough for the saviors of Naboo." 

"The Naboo were the saviors of Naboo, along with the Gungans," replied Obi-Wan lightly. "We cannot take more credit than any citizen here." 

"Modest as well," laughed Bibble. "But Jedi humility notwithstanding, you still get the double pallets and large baths, as is my Lady's command." 

"I think we might be able to suffer through that. What do you think, padawan?" 

Anakin blinked and looked up, still lost in unhappy thoughts full of suitors and weddings and sweet, innocent girls with long shining braids. "Yes, master," he intoned distractedly, obviously not paying attention to the conversation around him. He knew he probably looked and sounded awful, but, at that moment, he didn't care. 

Obi-Wan glanced at his apprentice, then smiled placatingly at Bibble who peered at Anakin with concern. "It's been a long trip, and he hasn't eaten breakfast. And at nineteen years old" 

"Oh, of course." Understandingly, and Bibble lead them down a great marble corridor. "I think tonight's dinner will brighten our young lad up." He beamed at Anakin, who smiled weakly in return. "It will be a huge feast, fit for the princes and kings of a thousand worlds, all of whom are gracing our court before tomorrow's choosing." 

"Indeed." Obi-Wan casually glanced at a huge statue, an ancient bronze of a warrior princess from days past. "I'm sure it will be most impressive." 

"Oh, yes," replied Bibble. "We were very strict this time, considering our dear Queen's youth, and we only accepted the applications of the richest and finest young men from the oldest and most respectable houses. Not a bad one in the bunch, I can tell you that." 

Anakin bit his lip, choking back the growl that was threatening. As far as he was concerned, they were _all_ bad, every one of them, and he could only pray that his master couldn't read the dark thoughts that were dancing through his head. 

Thoughts of suitors baked into pies and fed to hungry Banthas, who took little or no care with their food, but gaily stomped and chomped their way through the lot of them. 

They finally reached what looked like the private quarters, and Anakin heaved a silent sigh of relief. He needed to lock himself in and do some serious meditation before he could even think of attending a banquet filled with men who were going to propose to the Queen and take his Padme away from him. 

"Ah, here we are." Bibble motioned toward a huge set of double doors. "Your quarters your honors." He bowed deeply and the honor guard followed suit. "You know that you cannot ask for anything we will not grant. Please call upon us at any hour to serve." 

"You are most generous." Obi-Wan returned the bow and Anakin quickly did likewise. "We are happy to be guests of the Naboo." 

Bibble smiled as Obi-Wan pushed open the doors and bid Anakin to follow him into their quarters. 

The door closed behind him and Obi-Wan turned to his student. "You seem very distracted, padawan." Mildly, but Anakin could hear a hint of reproof in his voice. 

"Forgive, Master. I" Hesitating. "I'm just very surprised by this, that's all. I mean, I never thought that Padme" 

"Her Highness," Obi-Wan corrected gently. 

Anakin shut his eyes, then nodded. "Her Highnesswould be forced into an arranged marriage." His expression darkened. "I thought the Naboo were a civilized people." 

"The rulers of many civilized worlds submit to arranged marriages, padawan. There's nothing new about that." Obi-Wan removed his cloak and Anakin reached out to relieve him of it. "Why does this bother you so much?" 

Anakin felt his cheeks flush hotly and quickly shed his own cloak. Peered around desperately for a closet and finding one, fairly ran for it, grabbing clothing hooks and taking his time hanging up their outerwear. "Oh, it doesn't bother me particularly." A bit of stretched truth there, but Anakin wasn't exactly lying. 

No, _his_ Padme's upcoming betrothal didn't _bother_ him, it simply turned his stomach into knots, his head into a molten pile of red hot lava and his hands into what looked disturbingly like a pair of fists. 

No, no bother at all. 

Anakin continued to fumble with the cloaks, aware of his master's keen eyes on his back. "It just makes me wonder, and when I wonder, I get distracted." 

"Is that so? Well, I think you should spend some time in reflection to correct yourself of this distraction, especially before the feast tonight. If I remember correctly, the lower gardens are peaceful and perfect for a good long meditation." Mildly, but Anakin knew an order when he heard one. 

"Yes, Master, I was just thinking the same thing." With a sigh, Anakin retrieved his cloak from its hook and slipped it on. "Is two hours enough?" 

"Better make it three." Obi-Wan gently steered him toward the door. "I'll see you this afternoon." 

"Yes Master." Anakin bowed and headed out into the hallway, wondering if he remembered exactly where those gardens were. 

* * *

An hour later Anakin found himself still wandering sadly through the grand hallways of the Palace of Theed, the gardens and meditation long forgotten. Occasional laughter echoed behind him, the light, excited tones of young ladies mixed with the guffaws of gentlemen, but he ignored them and continued to wander down endless corridors, past huge statues and priceless paintings. 

He eventually found himself in a little used section of the palace, a narrow hallway surprisingly thick with dust. A row of pedestals to his left, each one graced with a large, carefully placed vase and the walls surrounding him were adorned with portraits of ancient kings and queens, one behind each pedestal. 

Normally these would have fascinated Anakin, but he had no interest in anything except what he was going to have to suffer through the next evening. To watch Padme be proposed to by hundreds of princes, not one of them worthy of her, and worse, forced to remain serene and smiling throughout it all. 

"It will be a hard life," Qui-Gon had once said to him, and he was right. 

Anakin raised his cloak a little higher and quickened his steps. His master would see right away that he didn't meditate, and he didn't look forward to the inevitable lecture to follow. 

This _vacation_ was turning into a disaster he thought as he stomped forward, no longer looking where he was going, and not caring in the slightestuntil he crashed directly into another wanderer, their two heads knocking together with a _crack_. 

Anakin took a stumbling misstep backwards, crashed into a pedestal, his flailing arms sweeping one of the metal vases from its perch. It landed with a crash as the young Jedi fell to the floor with an "oomph." 

He blinked and quickly sat up, mortified. The other person was still sitting on the floor looking just as dazed as he felt, and to Anakin's complete horror he saw that a young lady had just been the unwitting victim of his clumsiness. 

To make matters worse she was wearing a handmaiden's uniform, a bright crimson synthsilk cloak, and Anakin groaned inwardly as he quickly rose and reached out a hand to help her to her feet. 

"Forgive me, my lady," he said, carefully bringing her to her feet. "How careless of me, not looking where I was going. Are you hurt?" 

"Oh, no, I'm fine and it was my fault I'm sure." Kindly, and the young woman removed her hood, revealing delicateand familiar, features. 

Anakin gaped and felt the blood drain from his face. "Padme?" 

"Anakin?" Brown eyes brightened and for a moment, Anakin Skywalker could see nothing but their shine, as beautiful as the waterfalls of Kossuth and as warm as a helix itself. He nearly laughed aloud with joy, and the urge to take her into his arms was overwhelming. But he was a Jedi now, and if anything, a Jedi must mind his manners, especially in the company of royalty. 

He quickly dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "Your Highness. Forgive me, I have forgotten myself." 

But Amidala only smiled and shook her head. "Oh, please," she scoffed and tugged him back to his feet with a grin. "None of that nonsense here." She reached out and embraced him tightly, smiling against his tunic. 

He returned the hug, trying not to get lost in the sensation of having her in his arms, the silk of her hair against his cheek and the sweet smell of flowers that seemed to radiate from every pore. She was dizzying, more intoxicating than the Force and he wished he could stay forever within her embrace. 

She pulled back and beamed at him. "I'm so glad you came. Especially since" Hesitating, and she shyly looked down. "Especially since you're so busy now." 

"Oh, I'm not" He sighed, then nodded. "Well, yes, it's been very busy, I'll say that much. But I wouldn't have missed seeing youI mean, accepting your invitation, for anything." 

She looked up and flushed rosily, looking pleased. "It's actually a good thing we met like this," she teased. "I'm not sure we would have seen each other during" She looked down and her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of the fallen vase. "Oh. Oh dear." 

Anakin looked mournfully at the vase and the strange pile of soot that covered the floor around it. "Oh, no. I've done something awful, haven't I?" 

Amidala knelt and bit her lip as she righted the vase. "Not something awful, exactly." She looked up at Anakin, her eyes bright with mirth. "Especially considering poor King Danal's been dead for over a thousand years. But I think we should try to get his ashes back into their formal resting place." 

Anakin blanched and knelt beside her. "Oh, no." He looked around desperately for something to scoop up the remains with. "This is terrible. Nothing's gone right at all," he groaned. "First I'm all happy about coming here, then I find out that" Anakin stopped, and with shaking hands fumbled to retrieve the urn's cover. 

"Find out about what?" Curiously, and Amidala peered at him. 

Anakin swallowed hard and avoided her gaze. "About your betrothal tomorrow. I must say I was surprised that your people insist on an arranged marriage for you." 

"Oh, that," she said, her expression clouding. "Yes, it is odd I'd suppose, but tradition is tradition. Even though elected, some of the old ways still hold true for a monarch." She sighed. "It's my duty, and sometimes we just have to make the best of things." 

"You're not happy about this either?" Anakin found he couldn't help the small spark of joy that lit his voice. 

Amidala flushed. "As I said, duty is duty. While not attractive at first, the rewards of following one's duty are always greater than the inconveniences." 

Sternly, and she suddenly sounded so much like The Queen and so little like his Padme that Anakin felt whatever shreds of hope he had quickly slip away. 

He returned to the mess in front of him and let the mask of the Jedi slip back onto his features. Two could play at this game, he thought morosely. "I think, my Lady, I may have to use my hands to put His Majesty back in his place." Coldly, and he was far too sad to care. Perhaps he'd been laboring under a delusion all along, and his Padme was nothing more than a figment of his imagination, albeit a beautiful, beloved one. 

"No," she replied, her voice small. "Here, try this." 

Anakin watched as she pulled a shell-shaped comb from her hair. Dark locks tumbled down from their confinement and her face was framed with curls and long, shining braids. 

Anakin stared as the memories flooded back. Memories of an angel walking into his life so many years before, as he, a child and a slave, could only look at her with awe, feeling for the first time the strange prescience that would haunt him for years to come. The feeling that she was going to be the most important person in his life, and her heart would be the greatest and most sacred treasure he would ever know. 

He reached out and took the comb from her trembling hand. Their eyes met, and Anakin allowed himself to become lost in their depths. They were too beautiful to resist, and besides, it was a chance he might never have again. 

She held his gaze and he could feel time stand still between them as the years they'd spent apart faded away. They both were lost, but together, bound to one another by a power that was as great, if not greater than the Force and how could he have been so careless of it for so long. He should have been here all along, by her side, for if duty was duty 

His eye suddenly caught hold of something around her neck. Not jewels fit for a queen, but a bit of worn thread, tied and re-tied around a small, carved snippet of japor. 

His eyes widened when he recognized it. He'd given the necklace to her years before, while aboard a ship desperately flying toward Coruscant, locked in a race against darkness and war. With shaking fingers, Anakin reached out and gently touched it, then looked back into sad eyes turned bright with tears. 

"Oh, Ani," she whispered, and with a muffled sob, Amidala rose and was gone, her robe flying out behind her as she ran down the hallway, disappearing in the distance. 

Anakin stared after her and willed his heart to slow down, waiting until the rush of blood pounding through his ears quieted. It took a few moments, and he breathed deeply, her comb still clutched tightly in his hand. 

He stared at it; blinking away tears of his own and carefully began to clear away the scattered ashes that surrounded him. 

* * *

Obi-Wan didn't look up from his datapad when Anakin returned to their quarters a good two hours later than he should have. He merely waved his apprentice over and Anakin sat down with a sigh. A lecture was the last thing he wanted at that moment, but he deserved one. Maybe even needed one. 

He bowed his head and waited for it to start. 

It never did. Instead, he felt a gentle hand cup his cheek and he bit back the tears that suddenly threatened. He was too old to cry, too old to bury his face against his master's cloak and unburden his grief, too old for any of it, but his master obviously didn't agree. 

He felt himself pulled into a tight embrace and he let go of his pain, crying like a child, unashamed. 

"I know, padawan, I know." Soothingly, and Anakin felt a wave of Force-enhanced comfort over the bond they shared. He had to smile at this, it was just like Obi-Wan to try and trick him into happiness. "Life isn't easy, especially not for a Jedi. But don't despair, things aren't as bad as you might think." 

Anakin blinked and wiped his eyes. "What do you mean?" Hoarsely. 

"I mean, padawan, her Highness hasn't made her choice yet. And there's no reason why you shouldn't at least present yourself as a potential bondmate to the Queen." 

"I can do that?" He felt hope spark, then quickly fade. "I have nothing to offer her, Master. All these other suitors are probably bringing gifts and jewels and whole moons with them to give her as gifts," he said mournfully. "All I have is myself." 

"What greater gift could one give?" Softly, and Anakin stared at his master, checking to see if he could possibly be serious. "In the end, that is all anyone has, Anakin, from the richest man to the poorest Jawa. To offer ourselves to another is the greatest of sacrifices, much more valuable than any jewel or moon." 

"Well, yes, but" Hesitantly. 

"No buts," his master replied firmly. "There is no 'try,' no 'buts,' no 'maybe,' – there is only 'do.'" He brushed the back of his hand along Anakin's cheek. "If you decide to present yourself to the Queen, I will vouch for you in the name of the Jedi." 

Anakin brightened. "Truly? Do you honestly think I might have a chance?" 

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "I think that all things are possible, yes, that I do Anakin." 

"Master?" He suddenly felt shy and didn't know why. "May I ask you a question? A personal one?" 

"Yes, you may." Gently, and Anakin looked up into familiar blue eyes. 

"Were you ever in love?" He bit his lip, expecting to be scolded for asking such an intimate question, but no anger crossed his master's face. Instead, he saw a flicker of sadness pass through Obi-Wan's eyes, then slowly fade away. 

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied, his voice sounding tiredhollow. "Yes, I once was, but that was long ago and as you probably can see, it did not end as I might have wished it would." 

Anakin bowed his head sorrowfully. "Forgive me, master, I shouldn't have" 

"No, padawan, as I am your teacher, that's a legitimate question. I just hope you understand that even I don't have all the right answers all of the time." He peered intently at Anakin. "That's why you have to follow your feelings, especially now. Your losses will be much greater if you don't take a chance, then if you do and fail." 

"Yes, Master." He rose and bowed deeply. "I thank you, not only for this, but for everything. I owe much to you, my master, and I will try to remember and listen to your advice." 

Obi-Wan smiled at him. "Good." He gave his student a wry glance. "Now I'd advise you to get into that 'fresher and clean up for the banquet tonight. And while you are in there make sure to give your face a good scrub." 

Anakin gave him a puzzled look. "My face, Master?" 

"Yes, your face." Dryly. "There's soot all over your nose." 

With that, Obi-Wan rose and gave his student a gentle shove toward the back rooms and Anakin obeyed unable to resist the laughter that bubbled up. He leapt into the fresher and began to scrub away the soot, wondering if his master honestly thought that there might a chance for him after all. 

* * *

The banquet was a disquieting event for Anakin, although he spent most of it planning his presentation to Amidala. Surrounded by kings and princes from as far away as the Outer Rim, he felt alone and intimidated, especially once the boasting began. 

They all spoke of the gifts they'd brought and the speeches they had planned and how easily their various suits would sway her Highness. She wouldn't be able to resist the rare g'eirhg tree that one brought, another bragged about the array of jewels that would immediately win her heart, then another about the entire system she would rule if she accepted. 

Amidala herself was there, but she sat far away, up on the grand dais, way out of earshot or reach, fairly covered with silks and jewels, her face cold beneath the shine of traditional paints. Anakin resisted the urge to catch her eye, and instead, concentrated on his unwanted meal, which he pushed around on his plate until it turned into a lumpy, unpalatable mass. 

"There are hungry people throughout the galaxy, padawan. Don't dishonor their suffering so," his master chided softly. 

Anakin took a few forkfuls into his mouth, although he thought it would choke him, as the suitors around him grew louder and more obnoxious, each trying to outdo the other with their bragging. 

Despair flooded him. All these men were willing to offer themselves, along with their fabulous wealth and ancient names to Amidala, without a second thought. He may be a Jedi, but Anakin Skywalker alone owned nothing, and his blood was the blood of slaves. 

He put his fork down and bowed his head, hoping no one would see the misery that must have clearly showed on his face. It was hopeless. His master was just being kind to him, trying to make him feel better and oh, what he wouldn't give to have fallen in love with a daughter of a farmer or a seamstress from some small city. A girl he could sweep away and bring to Coruscant where she would be dazzled and delighted by his meager offerings, blushing when other knights called her Lady Skywalker. 

Instead, he had the misfortune to fall in love with a Queen who had once disguised herself as that simple girl he dreamed of still. 

He felt a gentle squeeze on his arm and looked up to see his master give him a meaningful look. He knew that look well, he'd received it many times when he failed a test or lost during sparring practice. 

It was a look that said, "don't give up." 

No matter what the outcome might be. 

He nodded in silent reply and turned back to his meal with renewed interest. He shut out the noisy men around him and decided to give himself over to fate and the Force, and accept the outcome. 

No matter what it might be. 

The meal ended hours later and Anakin walked back to his quarters alone, as his master had opted to stay behind with Governor Bibble and some other old friends. He passed through the narrow corridors and found himself back in the same narrow pedestal-lined hallway, the portraits of monarchs past staring at him from within the flat confines of their painted world. 

He stopped before the likeness of King Danal and bowed shortly, silently asking forgiveness from the king's spirit for disturbing his remains. There was no answer of course, but Anakin suddenly felt a strange shiver in the Force, like a warm breeze brushing by the nape of his neck. He peered around, then looked closely at the portrait, which seemed to be, of all things, smiling at him. 

His eyes widened, and he shook his head clear. Wonderful, he thought grimly. Not only was he losing his heart -- he was losing his mind as well. With a sigh, he turned away from the Hall of the Dead and looked in earnest for the way back to his quarters. 

Tomorrow was a long day, and he needed whatever rest he'd be able to muster. 

But as he wandered down the long marble hallways, Anakin Skywalker found himself still haunted by the smile of a long-dead, ancient king. Again, he hesitated and looked back into the darkness, still feeling a faint flicker of Force around him. What could it possibly 

The answer hit him then, so powerful and so bright, it was as if the skies had opened and every star in the universe shone its light from within that small hallway. He reeled, as a drunken man might, giddy with inspiration and joy. 

That was it, he thought, wildly, as he took off toward his quarters. 

He had the answer. 

* * *

The dawn rose over the Great Lawn of Theed and already the petitions had begun. One after another, suitors approached the Queen's throne, their memorized statements practiced just enough as to make sure they sounded spontaneous. Gifts and more long, flowery speeches followed and one after another the suitors were politely turned away with a soft proclamation from the Queen. 

"We thank you, but we do not accept." 

The parade of suitors continued throughout the day and the sun began to dip on the horizon. By tradition, the Queen must choose a husband by sundown, and the Council of Governors began to look nervous no doubt hoping they'd not misjudged the timing. 

Still more suitors, still less sunlight, and again, Amidala's voice rang out. 

"We thank you, but we do not accept." 

Anakin stood patiently near the end of the line, ignoring the miserable and frustrated glances of the spurned suitors who stormed past him. He kept his hood draped over his head and meditated quietly. Even though he could not see him, he knew his master was on the side, watching, so he wanted to make sure, no matter what the outcome, he would not shame his teacher or his Order. 

Another suitor, another refusal. The sky reddened ominously and Anakin saw Governor Bibble wipe yet another drop of sweat from his brow. 

"We thank you, but we do not accept." 

At last, it was his turn. Anakin turned himself inward for a moment, gave himself up to fate and began to climb the stairs. Upon reaching the foot of Amidala's throne, he knelt, removed his hood and looked up, searching the cold, beautiful face before him, memorizing it, keeping at least this moment to treasure for what could be the rest of his life. 

The Governor turned the Queen, his weariness showing. "Your Highness, presented to you by the Jedi Council of Coruscant, under the auspices of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, is Anakin Skywalker of Tatooine." 

She nodded in reply, her face expressionless. 

Governor Bibble nodded at him. "Jedi Skywalker, you may present." 

Anakin nodded, then simply, and silently, held out his offering --Amidala's comb, the small, shell-shaped one she'd handed to him in the Hall of the Dead. 

There was a murmur throughout the court and the Governor's eyes grew huge. A few of the other suitors snickered mockingly, and nudged each other as they laughed. 

But Anakin wasn't looking at, or listening to them. 

His eyes were on Amidala's and within them, the coldness faded and the warmth he'd always remembered returned. He suddenly saw the same simple, sweet girl he'd seen on Tatooine, the one who haunted his dreams, and now, was sitting before him, dressed in royal robes and pretending to be a Queen named Amidala, when for him, forever, she was simply Padmehis Padme. 

He couldn't help but smile at the sight, barely hearing anything even when the Queen raised her eyes and her voice sounded softly throughout the hushed court. 

"We accept." 

The court, the entire field, gasped as one. Governor Bibble leapt up from his seat and the Council of Governors followed suit, nearly tripping over one another with joy. A great cheer rose from one quarter of the court, Anakin's friends, and the sound soon spread like wildfire throughout the gathered crowd of onlookers. 

Anakin rose and held out his hand, which was taken. He bent and kissed her cheek, a chaste kiss that was returned in kind. The cheers grew louder, and Anakin looked at her, his lifemate to be, and resisted the urge to wipe away the tears that were already smudging the white and crimson paint that covered her cheeks. 

He stood to the side, amid the wash of cheers and congratulations, he smiled, knowing that somewhere within the Force, an ancient king named Danal was smiling. 

* * *

Later that night, Anakin finally found his master near the palace's core generator, standing in silent meditation, at the edge of the main ventilation shaft. He respectfully waited to one side, and watched as his master knelt before a small holoplauque that flickered at the shaft's edge. 

"In Memorae -- Qui-Gon Jinn, Master Jedi who on this spot bravely gave his life for the freedom of Naboo. Our eternal gratitude is his. Placed during the reign of Amidala, Regina Domain." 

Obi-Wan slowly rose and motioned his student forward. Smiled at him and held out his arms and Anakin gladly, tightly, embraced him. 

"You'll have to wait until you are knighted before you and her Highness can bond, Ani." Obi-Wan's voice was soft, tinged with a strange sadness. "Those are the rules, I'm afraid." He glanced at the plaque and again, hollowness filled his voice. "A Jedi may not bond while a padawan, he must waitwait until knighthood." 

"I know, Master." Anakin leaned his head against his master's shoulder and smiled senselessly. "There's no need to rush anyway, once betrothed, the wedding is at the Queen's discretion." 

Obi-Wan nodded. "Good." He pulled back and examined his student's face. "Now, tell me truly, are you happy, my padawan?" 

Anakin beamed at him. "What do you think?" 

Another smile was bestowed, this one without a hint of sadness. "Good. And right now, I think that you and I should gather our things and get ready to go on our next mission and get you ready for knighthood. Can't leave her Highness waiting too long." 

Anakin pulled away and brightened. "I'll say. Where to, dear Master?" 

Obi-Wan shrugged and pulled his cloak up higher. "Oh, just the usual. A quick stopover on Coruscant and then it's off to your favorite planet." 

"Bespin?" asked Anakin hopefully. 

"No, let's say your second favorite planet then. We are assigned to Hoth." Obi-Wan strode forward, toward the grand hall. 

Anakin gaped at him, then groaned. "Hoth? But Master, Hoth is _cold_! " 

Obi-Wan shook his head and continued walking. "No, padawan, Hoth isn't cold." He slid his student a sly glance. "Hoth is _freezing_." 

Another loud groan and laughter followed, echoing down the palace halls and into the hangar where a transport ship, and the future, awaited. 

* * *

Finis  


**Feed da starving writer at: [dbkate2@aol.com][1]**

   [1]: mailto:dbkate2@aol.com



End file.
